


Like Skydiving Naked, Except Horizontal

by orphan_account



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Katee likes Jamie, and Jamie likes Katee.





	Like Skydiving Naked, Except Horizontal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Severuslovesme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severuslovesme/gifts).



> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).
> 
> Notes: Thanks so much to carrielh for the beta.

Katee likes Jamie, and Jamie likes Katee.   
  
So.   
  
The only logical solution is to not be in the same room, ever, without chaperones. Lots of chaperones. Ideally, at least one chaperone in a relationship with one of them.   
  
Unfortunately, Katee's an idiot.   
  
Well, no, that's not right. Spirited, yes. Enthusiastic? Definitely. Wait,  _willful_. That's the word he's looking for. Willful, like a child left unsupervised for too long (except not like a child at  _all_ , and that's most of the problem right there). He can't tell her what to do.   
  
No, that's not it either. It's that he can't trust her to tell him what  _not_  to do, because unlike Jamie, Katee lets herself get what she wants.   
  
He's not sure if it's the anticipatory guilt or the stress of constantly  _waiting_  for it to happen, but one of the two is going to drive him crazy before too long.   
  
+   
  
Katee likes Jamie, and Jamie likes Katee.   
  
And.   
  
The problem is - and she's tried to get around this, she really has - Jamie's just too fucking  _pretty_  not to like.   
  
After all, she's not an idiot or anything. Katee knows how this kind of thing ends. The fans get wind of it, or a craft services guy looking for a quick thousand bucks gets wind of it, or they spend a torrid, emotional weekend together and decide they hate each other, or something. And then it shows up on screen, it shows up on set, it turns everything going on behind the scenes into a PR clusterfuck that sours the show for the viewers, and she ends up working at McDonalds and living off of convention money for the rest of her life. She  _knows_  that.   
  
But honestly, there are days when he turns to look at her just so, or bows his head to ruffle his hair when he's thinking, and she just doesn't  _care_. (Mostly because she's so preoccupied with not taking his lower lip between her teeth and  _biting_  that she can't think about things that'll happen two minutes from now, let alone two years.) And it's one of the days when she's thinking about it - agonizing over how bad it really  _would_  be if they got together, just once, thinking about whether or not he'd be good enough in bed to be worth it, when she realizes.   
  
This is  _bullshit_.   
  
Because, well. It's  _Jamie_. She sees him  _every day_. So Katee figures, at some point, they're going to have to get over the fact that they still can't be alone in a room together without him getting all twitchy and making excuses and her thinking about him naked.   
  
Today's as good a day as any.   
  
+++   
  
Jamie's older, taller, stronger, and very possibly smarter than Katee. He's quite sure about that.   
  
So it's probably not reasonable to call this  _kidnapping_ , per se.   
  
But it almost feels like it, the way she shows up at his trailer bundled up for what passes for winter in Vancouver and tells him they're going somewhere together. It barely occurs to him to put on his own coat before they're out the door, off the set, and in a cab.   
  
"What are you doing?" he says four blocks later, when it finally occurs to him that one of them should talk.   
  
"I'm sitting in a cab," she says, all innocence and femininity.   
  
" _Why?_ "   
  
"Because this is stupid."   
  
"What's stupid?"   
  
She rolls her eyes. "This thing, where we never hang out. So, I thought we should."   
  
Jamie can't help it. He snorts a little and glances around, taking in the vaguely crusty red velour seats and the way the whole cab smells like old incense. "This is hanging out?"   
  
"No, no. This is the commute. We're not hanging out yet."   
  
"So, where are we going?"   
  
Katee  _grins_ , showing all her teeth and quirking her eyebrows just so. "It's a surprise."   
  
+++   
  
A 'surprise' turns out to be Stanley Park, which is neither surprising nor particularly intimidating, although for a minute she had him genuinely worried. As they pay the driver and head out into the snow, she winks at him like she knew it. "What, you thought we were going to a leather bar or something?"   
  
Jamie just shakes his head. "Well, you never know."   
  
"Because if you want, I think I can get us another cab. . ."   
  
He must have a look on his face that warns her, or looks hilarious, or some combination of the two. Whatever the reason, Katee stares at him for a long moment before grabbing his arm, pulling him onto the path. "Come on," she says, oddly quiet. "It's winter."   
  
It is. It really is. And even though it's Vancouver, so 'winter' means grey skies and chilly, drizzling rain instead of snowdrifts and hot cocoa, Jamie's starting to get used to it. There's something about the bare trees against the empty sky that's sort of calming.   
  
(And if Katee's walking next to them, chatting on about something with her cheeks and nose bright pink from the cold, well. He's not going to accuse them of hurting the view.)   
  
"You're not listening to a word I say, are you?"   
  
 _Oh god_. He's not.   
  
Katee stops to grin at him, her hair sticking out from under her hat at funny angles, and it's an oddly perfect mix between innocent and sexy. Her lips are so red, her mouth is so  _mesmerizing_  in the way her lips never stop  _moving_ , Jamie leans in and kisses her before he can think about it.   
  
+   
  
Jamie's mouth is pressed to Katee's so suddenly, the shock of it knocks the breath out of her for a moment. But then her body remembers that his lips are hot against hers, that he's gripping her arms so tightly she can  _feel_  each of his fingers through his mittens and her coat. And even though every part of her brain that's still functioning is screaming  _stupid stupid stupid_ , she grabs his lapels to pull him closer.   
  
Jamie pulls back first.   
  
Well.   
  
He tilts his mouth away, but he doesn't leave Katee's personal space. He just stays there, like he's not quite sure what to do with himself while he breathes her air and draws circles on her arms with his thumbs. Katee bites her lip, suddenly buzzing with more energy than she knows what to do with, and flicks her gaze up to meet his eyes.   
  
Jamie looks at her, then -  _really_  looks at her, like the fact of what they're doing is  _just_  catching up to him, and goes white.   
  
"So," Katee says into the horrible, awkward silence, trying to swallow back the urge to literally  _hide_.   
  
"So."   
  
This, she realizes, is it. The moment where she decides how far she wants this to go. Whether it really  _would_  be worth it to take him by the wrist and lead him somewhere to strip off his coat, to slip her hands inside to feel his skin against hers and his breath tickling her ear. Whether it would be worth it to bring him inside and make him say her name over and over and  _over_.   
  
"I think I'm starting to get cold," she says, as she wraps her hand around his.   
  
Because Katee likes Jamie, and Jamie likes Katee.   
  
It doesn't have to mean anything more.


End file.
